fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vraoutos
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |image = |titles = The Smelter Of Glaciers |names = Blacky |species = Elder Dragon |habitats = Hoarfrost Glade |size = Large |relations = Kirin (?) |move = - - - |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus}} Vraoutos are large, bull-like Elder Dragons. Only few have been able to survive an encounter with one of these elusive creatures. Physiology These beasts' most notable feature are their large, shimmering horns. These horns are burning hot to the touch, as well as having a sharply pointed tip. These creatures are covered head to toe in large amounts of black, long and shaggy fur. This fur is incredibly insulating, trapping even the smallest amount of heat within it. This does not only serve the Vraoutos well in cold environments, but also as a source of power in more temperate places. In short, the hotter a Vraoutos gets, the stronger it becomes. They have strong hooves, which are a formidable weapon. One kick can easily stun or even kill weaker opponents, while severely injuring stronger attackers. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Vraoutos are incredibly strong and powerful, thus they immediately are at the very top of the food chain, no matter what environment they find themselves in. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Since most monsters prefer to flee the area when a Vraoutos appears, the beasts generally do not have to deal with other monsters. However, those who are foolish enough to stay and try to face them generally are annihilated. Turf Wars No Turf Wars are documented. However, there are rumors of a strange, aquatic monster endemic to the Frozen Forest attacking Vraoutos. These rumors could not yet be proven. Tracks A wandering Vraoutos can leave behind a number of tracks, the most common being the "Scorched Track". Less commonly, it leaves behind a "Burning Crystal" or even "Wiry Flamehair". Specific Locale Interactions When in one of the forested parts of the Frozen Forest, Vraoutos will attempt to light the trees on fire, before knocking them down, attempting to hit the hunter. Special Behaviors None/Not documented. Abilities The Vraoutos have the unique ability to summon burning crystals of pure energy, their horns saving as the main channel for their power. What's more, they can also release fiery clouds from their nostrils, as well as form firewalls around themselves. As already mentioned, the more an individual's body temperature increases, the stronger it becomes. The beast, however, doesn't just take in more and more heat, it can also release the energy. It does so in a blast of hot air, coming directly from its body. This is so strong that it can melt snow and ice instantly, while also permanently heating the air up, meaning it can become even stronger. This power is so great, that it can cause climate changes on an entire continent. Behavior Like many other Elder Dragons, the Vraoutos are an extremely aggresive species, attacking potential threats relentlessly. The male individuals are especially brutal, not hesitating to brutally eliminate whatever is brave enough to challenge them. In-Game-Description |Monster Icon = |description = D'yaebl ar aenye an gynvael, as this eldritch being is called in the speech of the old wyverians, is said to be an incarnation of the devil itself. Its fiery power can sweep over the lands, moving with the force of a thousand fires. Hunters, be careful, for one slash with its burning horns is enough to end unlucky foes.}} Rage States *'Enraged' **'A fiery aura forms around the horns and body of the beast, it starts foaming around the mouth, the foam being incredibly hot and steamy. Charge attacks leave a trail of fire behind. *'Furious' **'Its horns glow orange, the eyes leave a yellow trail behind and its legs and forehead are suddenly encased in an armor of burning crystals. Mounts Its mount animation is the same as Kirin's, albeit slowe. Additionally, the monster has the ability to roar. When enraged, mounting it causes fireblight, regardless of the armor resistance. The head is not accessible in the "Fury Mode". Attacks Vraoutos can perform some of Kirin's and Oroshi Kirin's, attacks listed are exclusive. *'Roar:' Scrapes the ground twice before raising its head and letting out a high pitched belllow (the roar is a mashup between real-life bull bellows and higher pitched wapiti bells). *'Fiery Charge:' Charges up its horns until they are engulfed in flames, lowers its head and starts to run. Causes fireblight and if one is hit by the melting snow, Iceblight. Rage Mode Fury Mode Music Theme Breaks *Tail hair cropped *Hindlegs wounded separately *Forelegs wounded separately *Back sheared *Facehorns chipped **Facehorns broken off *Right horn chipped **Right horn broken off *Left horn chipped **Left horn broken off at the base Carves |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Equipment Armor Blademaster Skills: Lava Avalanche, Attack Up L, Elemental Crit, Heavy Polish, Saddle Sore, Thunder Res. Down Gunner Skills: Lava Avalanche, Focus, Load Up, Pierce Up, Attack up L, Saddle Sore, Thunder Res. Down Quests Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Cutscenes Invasion Cutscene *'Location:'Frozen Forest, central glade *'Synposis:' The hunter enters the area, looking for the Rajang they were tasked to hunt. Suddenly, they see the Rajang walking through the light snow. It doesn't seem to notice the hunter, being focused on something that lies in the snow. It is a shimmering crystal, that has molten the snow around it. The Rajang, fascinated by the crystal's glow, attempts to touch it. Suddenly, it starts screaming in pain, the crystal having burned its hand severely. The hunter wants to approach it, when a loud bellow is heard. The air starts to heat up, melting the snow around hunter and monster. The Rajang stares in disbelief as the floor suddenly bursts into flames. A gigantic, black bull strides through the flames, snorting and shaking its head. The Rajang enrages, feeling threatened by the mere presence of this creature. It rears, making its arms glow red and taunts the bull. The creature answers by shaking its head, forming a fiery aura around itself. The Rajang roars and starts to charge at the bull. However, it does not even get close to its opponent, as suddenly it is launched away by a large, burning crystal. It tries to get up again, but the bull is faster - it shakes its head and summons a wall of fire, sending it directly at the Rajang, injuring it heavily. With a sense of arrogance and pride, the bull walks towards the squirming Rajang. It snorts and then rams one horn into the ape's body, mortally wounding and ultimately killing it. The snow around both is molten. The hunter is frozen with fear, as the bull turns around and roars. The hunt begins. Hunt Cutscene Final Cutscene Trivia Notes Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:First-Class Elder Category:Large Monster